Teasingly pleasing
by VerbalXpression
Summary: Quinn and Rachel in an established relationship get into an argument resulting in both withholding sex. Who will give in? Rated M for a reason and that reason is sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I obviously do not own.

**Small summary:** Takes place in senior year. Rachel and Quinn are in a established relationship they get into an argument which results in lots of teasing and both girls withholding sex who will give in? M for a reason.

**A/N: **Initially this was supposed to be a one-shot but I wanted to see if people were actually interested in reading it first so now it will probably be a 3 shot.

_**Quinn**_

If someone would have told Quinn Fabray two years ago that in her senior year of High School she'd end up in a relationship with one Rachel Berry she would have laughed unamused and never thought of it as a possibility. I mean who would have thought the two girls that spent the majority of their time in High school fighting over the same guys would have ended up friends and eventual lovers. But there she was lying on her bed tuning out the pint sized diva as she rambled on about something that had to do with Mr. Schuester and glee club. It wasn't something she did often or anything like that, no. In fact she was actually surprised to find that the things she used to find so annoying about Rachel she now found endearing. Quinn had a very exhausting day at school which only got worse when she came home and got into an argument with her Mom. Thank god she was leaving to visit her sister for the weekend. So listening to her girlfriend ramble on about glee club was something she just didn't have the energy for after the day she had. She just wanted to wait for Rachel to come over for the weekend and cuddle with her girlfriend as it was always the solution to forgetting about the trivial problems in her life. But Rachel just wouldn't let it drop so there she was pacing back and forth in Quinn's bedroom going on and on. So, Quinn just laid there on her bed staring at the ceiling lost in her thoughts.

"Quinn Fabray! Are you even listening to me?" The brunette interrupted her internal thoughts. _Shit_.

"I-I, uh… Yes?" Quinn answered nervously as she sat up but not looking directly at her girlfriend. A few seconds of silence passed that felt like several minutes to Quinn so she hesitantly looked up to where Rachel was standing. Rachel was standing at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips obviously fuming. Quinn took in the figure in front of her eyes first tracing up the impossibly long tan legs before they disappeared into the shortest pajamas shorts she's ever seen. Her eyes continued upward roaming over the white tank top that clung to every curve of her body and showcased her cleavage wonderfully. She finally met those brown eyes that were nothing but angry. _God, why must she look so sexy pissed off. _Quinn unconsciously licked her lips.

Rachel let out an annoyed sigh. "Ugh, you so aren't getting any Fabray." Rachel stated not oblivious to the look in her girlfriend's hazel eyes.

"Baby…" Quinn started with a playful smirk on her lips. "You know that's an empty threat."

Rachel's jaw dropped momentarily before giving the blonde nothing but a serious look. "Are you implying that I cannot withhold from sexual interactions with you Quinn?"

_Shit. _Her playful smirk instantaneously disappeared at the question. She stared into those deep brown orbs that were watching her intently waiting for an answer. "I- Um… Maybe?" She watched nervously as her girlfriend looked lost in her own thoughts for a few minutes before a mischievous smile spread on those full plump lips.

_**Rachel**_

"I- Um… Maybe?" She heard her answer. Her eyes widened slightly at the shock of the answer before composing herself. This was just ridiculous not only had she just been ignoring her but now Quinn was implying such accusations. _Hmm… We'll just have to see about that_. A smile slowly spread onto her lips as she seductively strutted over to where Quinn was sitting up on the bed. She crawled on her hands and knees not stopping until the blonde lay back down with Rachel hovering above her. Rachel grabbed the back of her knees pulling her down against her so their faces were mere inches away.

"Baby, what are y-" Quinn tried to ask about the sudden shift of their conversation but was cut off as full lips descended onto hers. After the initial shock wore off Quinn started to respond putting one hand on Rachel's shoulder and fisting her other in brown locks.

Rachel was braced above the blonde with her forearm next to her head while she straddled her left leg. She lifted her right leg to connect with the blonde's center and earned a gasp from her girlfriend allowing her to slide her tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss their tongues sliding against each other fighting for dominance. Rachel grunted into the kiss as she felt Quinn lift her leg to connect with her center. They continued to kiss passionately grinding against each other only breaking occasionally when the need for air became too much. Rachel felt Quinn try to flip their positions and responded by grabbing the blonde's wrists and pinned them above her head. _Focus Rachel._ She reminded herself as she moved her kisses down Quinn's jaw to work at her neck.

"Fuck, Rach." Quinn hissed as Rachel nipped at her neck.

Rachel soothed the area with her tongue and broke away to remove Quinn's T-shirt and bra. Quinn tried to do the same but was stopped. "No." Rachel stated simply.

"What? Wh- Mmm… Fuck"

Rachel cut off any protest by taking in one of her nipples into her mouth while her hand kneaded the other. She twirled her tongue around the stiff bud grazing her teeth over it lightly before moving to do the same to her other.

She looked up to her girlfriend whose hazel eyes were hooded and glazed over with lust. Rachel slowly trailed her lips south and peppered kisses down her stomach stopping to swipe her tongue in her belly button. She hooked her fingers into the blondes sweat pants and slid off the bed to pull them off grinning when she wasn't met with any other barriers just soft porcelain skin. "Expecting something tonight were you Quinn?" She asked with a smirk while running her hands up the slender legs to position herself between her thighs. The only response she got was something between a groan and a moan. Rachel placed open mouth kisses and nips up the blonde's thighs until she reached her center blowing a warm breath over her watching as Quinn bucked her hips in response seeking more.

"Rach Please…" Quinn breathed out.

Rachel beamed loving the power trip of having Quinn Fabray the HBIC begging her. Rachel ran her tongue over the length of Quinn's sex and circled her tongue over her clit before taking the bundle of nerves into her mouth moaning at the taste of her which sent vibrations to her core causing Quinn to buck her hips more wildly. Rachel wrapped one of her arms over the blonde's hips to prevent her from being thrown off the bed as she massaged the bundle of nerves with her tongue. She pulled back to look at her girlfriend her blonde locks splayed messily, lips parted panting for air, and hands fisting her pillow. "Fuck Quinn do you know how much I love seeing you like this?" Rachel asked as she moved up her body to capture the blonde's lips in a heated kiss and ran two of her fingers through the writhing girl's folds teasing the entrance.

"Mmm. Rachel…" Quinn started but cut herself off with a scream of pleasure as Rachel unexpectedly plunged her fingers into her.

Rachel thrust into her at a relentless pace curling her fingers upward making sure to hit that spot. They fell into a rhythm of Rachel thrusting into her as Quinn met each thrust with her hips. Rachel slowed her fingers as she felt Quinn's inner muscles begin to tighten around her fingers and Quinn whimpered in protest "I love seeing you like this Quinn… Knowing that soon you'll be screaming my name as you cum for me, Is that what you want Quinn? Do you want to cum around my fingers?"

"Oh god, Yes, _**yes, **_please Rachel!" Quinn begged desperate for her release.

It took all the willpower Rachel had and some she didn't even think she had to withdraw her fingers suck them into her mouth as she moaned wantonly at the taste. "Well then, perhaps you should have thought about that before you chose to ignore me and assume such absurd things." And with that she walked off to the bathroom shedding off her clothes to take a much needed cold shower. It took everything in her not to run back to finish what she had started but she was Rachel Berry and if Quinn thought she couldn't withhold sex she was determined to prove her wrong.

_**Quinn**_

_What the fuck just happened. _Quinn thought before she kicked and punched her bed in a tantrum fighting the urge to slide her hand between her legs to finish herself. _If that's how she wants to play… It's going to be a long weekend_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Shall i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own.**

**A/N: Hey guys. I just wanted to get this up before the new episode airs as I will probably pass out from the faberry and be completely useless for the next few days. Thank you guys for all the alerts and a very special Thank you to those of you who took the time to leave reviews I really appreciate all of them :] Confession, this is my first time writing a fic like ever in evers ever. Haha well I'll leave you to read.**

_**Rachel**_

The next morning Rachel woke up at 6:30 as she did so every morning, weekday or weekend. She had her arm draped over her girlfriend and their faces were so close she could feel her breath on her face. She lifted her hand to brush the few strands of blonde hair out of her girlfriend's face taking in her girlfriend's sleeping form. She had her hands clutched together in front of her face, lips parted, and breathing deeply looking like an angel_. I could wake up like this every morning_. Rachel thought as she watched her sleep lovingly.

Aside from Glee club, Rachel's fathers and Quinn's mother their relationship remained a secret. So it was moments like these that Rachel cherished the most, where she was free to touch her how she wanted, kiss her when she wanted and show her affections with no worries of being seen. They both decided that they would wait until graduation was a lot closer to be seen as a couple in public. Quinn was the one to bring it up explaining that it would be beneficial to them, as a new couple, not having to worry about the remarks from the students at Mckinley High and possible bullying that Kurt had to endure. At first it bothered Rachel but after realizing she was right she decided she'd do it as long as they didn't have to keep it from Glee club. She looked at it as another way to tune into her acting abilities and it did help that the sneaking around school for stolen moments and make out sessions were a complete turn on. All that mattered was that Quinn was hers and vice versa.

After being with Quinn for over 6 months now she finally realized how it was supposed to be and how she was meant to feel. While she did love Finn she only managed to feel content at best with him. It was always about the idea of having someone with her ex-boyfriends. With Quinn she felt truly happy and in love she always had the desire, the need for more. More kisses, more touches, more time just more everything. She just never could get her fill of the blonde. She didn't give much thought about whether this made her gay or bi or whatever else. All that mattered was Quinn and how she felt about Quinn. So she didn't give much thought about what gender any future significant others would be 'cause right now she was in love with Quinn Fabray. Usually her impulsive reactions had her making the wrong decisions with her mind but for the right intentions of her heart but with Quinn her heart and mind was in sync and both were set on Quinn. For her it'd always be Quinn.

She gave a light peck to her forehead and proceeded to get out of bed. She felt kind of bad about what happened the night before but not enough to give in. _Maybe if Quinn apologizes first_. She stretched the sleep from her limbs and decided to go downstairs and make breakfast it was the least she could do.

_**Quinn**_

Quinn woke up to an empty bed and reached over to Rachel's side of the bed to find it was cold meaning Rachel had been gone for a while. A pout formed on her lips waking up next to the brunette was one of her favorite things in the world. She got out of bed and seen Rachel's overnight bad showing she at least hadn't left. She headed downstairs and found the brunette messily making breakfast. She watched her admiringly before making her way to greet her girlfriend. She moved to wrap her arms around the diva from behind as she was mixing pancake batter and pulled her into her body.

"Morning beautiful," Quinn greeted her as she moved brown hair over her left shoulder to kiss the back of her neck.

"Good morning baby. I'm making breakfast for us." Rachel said as she turned in Quinn's arms to face her.

"I can see that" Quinn replied with a giggle as she wiped some flour near her lips before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on said lips. _Time for a little payback_. "I missed you this morning" Quinn stated deeper than normal sleep still evident in her voice before leaning down to catch her girlfriend's lips in a lingering kiss. It started off innocent but deepened as Quinn ran her tongue over Rachel's bottom lip to gain access that she was easily allowed. Their tongues met and slid against each other as Quinn pushed Rachel further against the counter and shifting slightly to slip her thigh in between her legs. She pressed her thigh against the brunette connecting with her center earning a gasp. Quinn smiled into the kiss as Rachel fisted her tiny hands in blonde hair pulling her in deeper. Quinn broke away to kiss down Rachel's jaw and down her neck to work at the spot that always made Rachel weak. When she felt Rachel start to grind down on her thigh she broke away putting distance between them. Rachel's eyes fluttered open to look into hazel eyes. Her lips were parted as she panted to catch her breath looking confused. "Well" Quinn started with a smirk as she looked into Rachel's brown eyes that were darker than normal. "I'm going to take a quick shower before breakfast."

"What? Quinn that's unfair!" Rachel pouted.

"Really Rach? That wasn't even anything remotely close to what you did to me last night. What you did was borderline inhuman." Quinn replied. _Great I'm even becoming dramatic like her_.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her girlfriend before turning around with an aggravated sigh to continue mixing the batter a little too roughly now.

Quinn smiled adoringly at her girlfriend as she watched her. She loved seeing her all worked up but she was adamant on not giving in especially after what happened last night. "I love you baby" Quinn said as she moved in to place a kiss on her girlfriend's shoulder hearing a hitch in her breath at the action.

"loveyoutoo" Rachel grumbled out not turning around.

"Well, I'm going to go take that shower" Quinn chuckled softly to herself at the adorableness that was her girlfriend as she headed upstairs to her bathroom.

_**Rachel**_

As Rachel finished the last pancake she placed it on the plate and brought it over to the table. It had been about 20 minutes now enough time for Rachel to calm down because okay, maybe she did deserve that. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to resist, she had no control over her body every time the blonde touched her. _Get yourself together you can do this she needs to be the one to apologize for last night and then you can be thoroughly ravaged._ She reprimanded herself. With a curt nod to herself she headed up the stairs to tell her girlfriend breakfast was ready. She walked into Quinn's bedroom and stopped at the bathroom door. She knocked lightly "Quinn?" There was no reply. She knocked a bit harder. There was still no reply and all these crazy thoughts went through her mind. _Omg, what if she slipped and hit her head on the tile? What if the door is locked and I can't get in? You won't know anything unless you try duh._ And with that she barged into the bathroom grateful that it wasn't locked. But as soon as she stepped in the bathroom all thoughts vanished and she stood there gaping at the sight in front of her. A very naked Quinn was just stepping out the shower. Rachel wouldn't have been able to stop the moan even if she tried, not that she did. Her eyes traced up the perfect porcelain skin, eyes skimming over every inch of her girlfriend's body watching the water droplets run down her body wanting very much to be following the trails they left with her tongue. _OHMYGOD. I can't do this. _Perfection had found its way into human form and that form was currently standing in front of her. Her self-control was rapidly dwindling.

"Baby can you hand me that towel? _I'm all wet_." Quinn said huskily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Teasingly Pleasing Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything just the mistakes I make.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary: **Takes place in senior year. Rachel and Quinn are in an established relationship they get into an argument which results in lots of teasing and both girls withholding sex who will give in? NC-17 for a reason.

_**Rachel.**_

"_Baby can you hand me that towel? I'm all wet."_

Rachel stood in the bathroom, eyes still wandering over every inch of her girlfriend's body. She saw skin that she wanted to touch… and taste. She was fairly certain she was drooling by now and suddenly very aware of the fact she hadn't been 'touched' by the blonde for about 6 days now. And oh, how she wanted to have those long slender fingers all over her… and in her. She felt a rush of heat go straight to her core at the thought.

"Rachel," Rachel's eyes shot upward at her name pulling her out of her very dirty mind. "The towel?"

_What is a towel? _ Rachel shook her head slightly to get her jumbled thoughts together.

Quinn smirked at the obvious effect she currently had on her girlfriend. She strutted over to the brunette.

Rachel was panicking now, having difficulty remembering how to breathe. _Relax; maybe she is just getting the towel herself. _She told herself forgetting the fact that she was actually standing in front of the towel rack.

Quinn stopped just in front of Rachel's stiff posture putting her arms on either side of the brunette, hands on the towel rack, trapping the diva between her body and the wall with the towel rack. She released her right hand from the towel rack and brushed some of the brunette hair out of the way and leaned down. She breathed a few warm breaths over her neck before whispering in the brunette's ear, "I know what you want." Quinn stated breathily.

Rachel shuddered at the whisper and her hands clenched at her sides trying desperately to stop herself from reaching out and grabbing the blonde to have her way with her. "You want to touch me… And you want me to fuck you. Don't you Rachel?" Rachel felt herself get even wetter. "You see, I know this because it has nearly been a week since I've had my fingers in you… since I've tasted you…" Rachel whimpered as she felt teeth graze her earlobe.

Quinn pulled back, hazel eyes locking with deep brown ones clouded over with lust. She ran her thumb over plump, parted lips tracing them slowly causing the brunette to let out a shuddery breath. "I can give you what you want baby…" She trailed off as she ran her index finger down the diva's chin, past her neck, in between the valley between her breasts to draw patterns on her stomach. "All you have to do is admit it, say that you were wrong for last night. Tell me you want me, that you want _this."_ She demanded as she moved her hand over the brunette's hip to grab a handful of her ass and pull her flush against her naked form.

Rachel became weak in the knees as she felt her girlfriend's naked and still wet body against her clothed one. Her hands were visibly shaking as she continued to hold onto any self-control she had. Her eyes closed for a minute to try to compose herself but as she allowed her eyes to flutter open and lock with hungry hazel eyes her breath caught in her throat. _Fucking hell. _"I-"She was cut off by the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Rachel scrambled out of the embrace and ran out the bathroom practically stumbling down the stairs. She flung the door open, it was Santana. Rachel threw herself at the Latina catching her off guard at that unexpected hug. "ThankyouThankyouThankyou." She chanted.

"What the fuck Berry? Ew, get off of me. Q! Come get your midget off of me."

_**Quinn.**_

Quinn was annoyed, severely so. She had her right where she wanted and was sure she was about to cave when that damn doorbell had to go off. She heard Santana's voice call her so she stepped into her bedroom to throw on some shorts and a t-shirt. She descended the stairs and caught sight of her girlfriend being pushed off her best friend.

"What are you doing here? Are you staying for breakfast? I made some pancakes and I'm rather certain you-"

"No. Do you really think I'd come here by choice this early in the morning and actually want to spend time with you two?" Santana cut off the diva's rambling.

Rachel opened her mouth to respond but was cut off once again as Santana lifted her hand to stop her from speaking. "Rhetorical question Berry and I need to talk to Quinn"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the other brunette. "I'll be in the kitchen to finish setting up for breakfast" She placed a small kiss on the blondes lips ignoring the repulsed noise the Latina made and headed off the kitchen.

"What do you want Santana?" Quinn asked. She had no patience right now.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Santana asked as she ignored the blonde's question.

Quinn rubbed her forehead with her hand before resting her thumb and index finger on it in her frustration.

"You know what forget it I don't care. And I don't want to know." The Latina said as she shoved a box at the blonde.

Quinn's eyes lit up. "You didn't have to bring it over now. You could have waited till' later"

Santana scoffed. "Really? Because I remember you saying 'Bring it over to my house as soon as it gets there.' You think I want to be here right now? Hell no. I'm missing cuddle time with Brit-Brit for this shit."

Quinn tweaked an eyebrow and smirked. "Good to see you can still follow my orders."

The Latina rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "Whatever."

"Thanks San"

"Yeah… Don't mention it. Really _don't_." She warned. "And have fun." She winked

_Yeah, fun. right…_ Quinn thought doubtfully as she went upstairs to place the package in her closet.

_**Rachel.**_

Just as Rachel was done setting up the plates for them to eat, Quinn emerged into kitchen still looking a little upset. "What did Santana want?" Rachel asked hoping to cut some of the tension.

"Nothing. She just dropped off something of mine." Quinn stated simply.

They fell into an awkward silence as they ate not really knowing where to take the conversation after what happened upstairs. While Rachel was relieved about the interruption, Quinn was just frustrated. She wasn't enjoying what was happening at all, they were wasting parental free time together.

When they were just about done eating Rachel let out a sigh, this was getting ridiculous, and she didn't want it to be like this. She didn't want it to affect their relationship overall but they were both too stubborn to drop this game they were playing. Rachel got out of her seat and started towards her girlfriend. She plopped right into her lap with Quinn's arms circling around her automatically. Resting her forehead against her girlfriend's gazing into beautiful hazel eyes, "I love you Quinn," She stated simply.

A small smile crept onto Quinn's face as she rubbed the brunette's back. "I know baby, and I love you too."

Rachel beamed as she ran her fingers through blonde locks before capturing her lips in a lingering kiss. She pulled away and placed a light kiss on her soft lips.

Quinn's eyes fluttered open. "So, does this mean you're giving in?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

"No."

Quinn's smirk deepened. "It's only a matter of time Rach. You do remember what happened upstairs right baby?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're so full of it."

"Yeah but I'd much rather be full of you." She wriggled her eyebrows, making them both laugh.

_**QUINN**_

They had spent the rest of their morning and part of their afternoon lounging around Quinn's house cuddling, watching marathons and musicals at Rachel's pleading opting out from going out so they wouldn't have to hide their affections. Rachel came up with the idea of going to watch a movie as it was something friends could do and they'd be able to do as they pleased in the confines of the dark theatre.

Quinn was in the living room waiting for Rachel to finish getting ready. Quinn just put on a dark blue sun dress with a white, half sleeved cardigan over it. She didn't remember what movie Rachel said they were going to see, her mind kind of spaced out after Rachel mentioned they'd be able to 'do as they pleased' in the theatre.

"Ready to go?"

Quinn looked up a little startled at the voice until her eyes took in what the brunette was wearing. Her eyes traced up the tan, very toned, legs Rachel was wearing a white short sleeved shirt that clung to her curves and displayed her cleavage deliciously and a sinfully short black skirt. Quinn licked her lips at the sight. "Yep"

_**Rachel **_

The lines for the tickets weren't so bad so they got into the theatre fairly quickly. They were currently standing in line to get their drinks and a couple of snacks fighting to urge to touch the other, Rachel already had to catch herself two times from almost grabbing Quinn's hand. They reached the counter and Quinn was getting their drinks, iced tea for her and water for Rachel. Rachel eyed the boy that was filling the drinks as he was checking out her girlfriend and he wasn't even trying to be subtle about. Rachel sent daggers at the boy with her eyes but he was oblivious as he would hardly even take his eyes off Quinn.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The boy said with a half-smile ignoring the brunette's presence completely.

"No, that will be all. Thank you." Quinn answered. Rachel couldn't tell if she was unaware that this boy was actually flirting with her or if she just didn't care. Quinn handed Rachel her water and turned to walk away but was stopped by a light grasp of her wrist. Rachel gritted her teeth.

"My name's Daniel by the way" He said with that same half-smile. Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes again. _Seriously? Who the hell smiles like that._

"Look no one really cares what y-"She was cut off as Quinn put her hand over her mouth before turning to the boy.

"Sorry, my _friend_ here is a little excited to go see the movie and is getting a little impatient so I'll see you around." Quinn said with an apologetic smile.

Rachel wasn't sure if she should feel hurt or pissed that Quinn was actually apologizing to this boy. It was times like these she hated that their relationship was still a secret but she brushed it off before turning around to storm off to the room the movie would be showing, Quinn quickly following.

_**RACHEL**_

They were half-way through the movie when Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's thigh causing the brunette's breath to hitch and her body stiffen. She started to relax when Quinn started to rub her thigh soothingly. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Quinn dragged her nails up Rachel's thigh past her skirt's hem to draw patterns on her inner thigh. She teased the skin there before moving her hand to lightly graze over her girlfriend's warm center to tease her other thigh. The action made Rachel jerk into the touch and grip the edge of her seat, her breathing becoming deeper. Quinn watched her girlfriend from her peripheral vision as she firmly cupped her panty covered sex. Rachel's eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning as Quinn ran her fingers over her, hips bucking as those fingers went over her clit. _We can't do this here._

"Don't… stop" Rachel whispered.

"I won't" Quinn smirked.

Rachel's eyes drifted open as she went over what she just said in her mind realizing what Quinn thought she meant. She grabbed the moving hand with hers and reluctantly pulled it out from under her skirt.

"No, I meant we can't do this right now."

"Seriously Rach? How long are we going to play this game?" Quinn asked.

Rachel didn't answer she was too busy trying to get her breathing to return to normal and her hormones in check. She wasn't really thinking about this teasing game when she had asked, or rather made her girlfriend stop she just didn't want to do anything in the theatre. She knew she wouldn't have been able to keep quiet if they did and under any other circumstance the thrill of getting caught would be exciting but for two girls whose relationship was still a secret, not so much.

"Whatever I need a refill" Quinn stated as she got up out of her seat.

When Rachel finally composed herself she got out of her seat and stalked out of the theatre to follow Quinn and explain why she asked, well actually rather demanded she stopped. When she reached the lobby she stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. Quinn was getting her drink filled and conversing with that boy with the half-smile, David, Dan, or Dumbass Rachel didn't really care to remember what his name was. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently trying to decide what her next move would be.

Quinn was waiting for her drink when she shifted slightly and caught sight from the corner of her eye, her girlfriend standing a distance away looking visibly upset. Quinn wasn't oblivious to the looks the guy that was working the counter was giving her and she also knew that talking to the boy to get a rise out of her possessive girlfriend was very wrong. But a little push couldn't hurt right? I mean it wasn't like Quinn was actually enjoying talking to him, no, she was just making herself look that way and laughing when he laughed because she really wasn't even listening to the guy.

But boy was she wrong because she wasn't just giving a _little_ push; she was full on shoving Rachel to her limit. Rachel made her way to her girlfriend, "There you are! I didn't think it took so long to get a drink refilled"

"Yeah here I am. Sorry, Daniel here was just telling me a funny story." Quinn said as she gave her a small smile. "Weren't you Daniel?" As she turned her attention back to him.

Any reply he was about to make was cut off by Rachel. "Oh, must be a lovely story." She said through gritted teeth. She wouldn't allow herself to even look at the boy, preventing her from going ape shit on the Neanderthal and yelling mine. "Shall we get back to the movie _Quinn_?"

"Yeah, sure thing" She answered, loving the jealousy she was bringing out of the brunette.

As they were making their way back to the theatre the boy grabbed Quinn's wrist much like he did earlier that night to hand Quinn a napkin that had writing scrawled on it. Rachel clenched her hands at her sides and mashed her lips together to stop her from doing or saying anything in a jealous fit.

Quinn eyed the napkin and let out a small smile at the boy and was about to say something to him but was cut off by her girlfriend.

"Quinn, actually never mind can you take me home? I just remembered there's something I need to _do_." Rachel stated in a low voice.

"But what about the movie?" She asked.

"Forget the movie. Take. Me. Home. Now." Rachel said through gritted teeth.

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat and merely nodded her head.

The ride home was silent, Rachel was still fuming with jealousy and Quinn just stared out the windshield as she drove. "Are you okay?" Quinn broke the silence.

Rachel looked over to her girlfriend before turning her head to look out the passenger side window choosing not to answer. She didn't know if she was okay, she had a mix of emotions coursing through her right now.

"Look-"

"Shut up Quinn. Shut. Up. I think you've done enough talking for tonight don't you? Or should we go back to theatre and you can flirt some more with _Daniel_. Is that what you want Quinn? Maybe invite him home with us to have some fun or would you rather bring him home alone because obviously I'm not enough."

"You're being-"She was cut off again.

Rachel whipped her head so fast it took a while for her brown locks to follow as she glared at the blonde. "I told you not to talk. Now do as I say, shut that pretty little mouth of yours and drive home."

Quinn swallowed audibly at the full authority in Rachel's voice and did as she said.

_Okay, so maybe a little push did hurt._

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you guys for the reviews and stuff I really appreciate them and since this is my first time writing a fic they encourage me to keep going. The next chapter will probably be the last one and I'll try to get to work on it as soon as I feel better because writing while sick is so not fun I may have passed out on my laptop a few times while writing this one but it's okay it was for all of you! haha. **So I want to know who do you guys want to see win? ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Teasingly Pleasing Part 4

**Disclaimer:** This is pure fiction. I do not own anything just the mistakes I make.

**Rating:** NC-17 (Overall)

**Summary:** Takes place in senior year. Rachel and Quinn are in an established relationship they get into an argument which results in lots of teasing and both girls withholding sex who will give in? NC-17 for a reason.

_**Quinn**_

The rest of the ride home was silent, mostly because Quinn was too scared to attempt conversation and piss Rachel off more. Every tension filled minute of silence that ticked down made Quinn more and more nervous, she knew what she had done was wrong and after seeing her girlfriend's reaction she instantly regretted it. She shouldn't have done it and she shouldn't have hurt her like that. But every time she would try to apologize, the brunette would cut her off in anger. So she pursed her lips, clenched the steering wheel with both fists and focused on driving home mentally preparing herself for the inevitable.

When they arrived at Quinn's house the sun was barely starting to set. Quinn pulled into the driveway, put the car in park and shut the engine off. She thought they would probably start the conversation there but Rachel wordlessly got out of the vehicle and started toward the front door. Quinn swallowed the nervous lump lodged in her throat and reluctantly followed. She was so nervous it took her quite a few attempts to finally get the door unlocked and opened. She held the door open for Rachel not chancing to look into her eyes. As soon as Quinn stepped over the threshold she was attacked by full, angry lips on hers. Her eyes widened in shock and when she felt Rachel bite her lip a little too hard she gently but firmly pushed the brunette off. Rachel stood in front of her breathing roughly, eyes dark with both anger and lust. Both girls were eyeing each other intently as if challenging the other to break.

"Rachel we should talk about this…"

"…" Rachel still said nothing. The silence was literally driving Quinn insane.

"Listen Rachel I didn't mean—"

"Is that the napkin he gave you?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

Quinn looked down to her cardigan pocket and sure enough a corner of the napkin was sticking out. _Shit. _ "Baby… I didn't mean to keep it and I honestly forgot about it." She began to explain.

"And even if I would have remembered there wouldn't have been time to get rid of it or discard it between now and the theatre." She finished.

Rachel scoffed shaking her head. "You didn't have the opportunity to discard it?" She half yelled, half asked as she stepped forward to grab the flimsy material in her hands. "Throw it outside. Throw it out the window. I really wouldn't have cared! Or how about telling the stupid boy you were in a relationship and not accepting the damn napkin at all. Hm?" She exclaimed as stormed off to the kitchen and ripped it into a bunch of tiny pieces to throw it away or burn it. She really didn't know.

"I tried! I was! But you cut me off! Much like you've been doing all afternoon." She fired back, her frustration level quickly catching up to her girlfriend's. Rachel carelessly threw the tiny scraps of the napkin into the trashcan and turned around. When Quinn's hazel eyes locked onto brown ones, she saw a flash of vulnerability in those eyes before she composed herself. Quinn let out a sigh.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry and I shouldn't have done that. I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you." Quinn didn't notice the flash of excitement in Rachel's eyes at the mention of this.

**DING-DONG**

"Oh my fucking god" Quinn threw her hands up in annoyance. She was getting tired of being interrupted by that damn doorbell at the wrong times.

**DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG**

And clearly whoever it was was incredibly impatient.

"Just get it"

Quinn yanked the door open and was met with the sight of the entire glee club plus Blaine.

"Whoa, scary Quinn." Finn said as he put his hands up in defense.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" She asked

"C'mon Baby mama did you really think Puckasaurus would hear about your mom leaving for the weekend and not take full advantage of it?" Puck answered for the group, raising his hands to show the bottles of alcohol he had.

Quinn let out an annoyed noise. "No! No way. You guys are not throwing a party at my house."

"We ain't throwing a party it's just us from glee club. Now move it tubbers." Santana said as she moved forward to try and make her way through the door.

_**Rachel**_

Rachel was still in the kitchen leaning against the counter listening to the exchange taking place at the door. She went over what Quinn had said earlier about doing _whatever_ Rachel wanted and a brilliant idea came to her mind. _Surely Quinn couldn't have thought I'd let her off the hook that easy. _She told herself as she made her way to the door. Quinn was struggling against the doorway trying to block the glee club from getting inside most of the fight taking place was Quinn and Santana. She shook her head sometimes those two were too much.

"Let them in." Everyone stopped all movement to look to the voice behind Quinn.

"What? This isn't exactly the right time right now Rachel."

"Sure it is. It's the perfect time _Quinn_." Quinn became even more confused.

"You heard the woman blondie. Now move it." Quinn involuntarily move out of the door frame to let the glee members in ignoring the _WAAAAHPOOOSH-ing _noise Santana made and laughing as they went in.

Rachel received a big group hug from all of them. "Hello fellow glee clubbers if you wouldn't mind I need to have a private conversation with Quinn for a moment." Puck wriggled his eyebrows in response causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

"Like I care what you do Streisand"

"Hell to tha no ya'll better not be doing any of that while I'm in the house."

While the rest were "okays" and simple shrugs. "Quinn?" Rachel asked gesturing with a nod of her head towards the stairs.

"You guys better not mess my house up while I'm gone" She warned with her famous drop brow glare making most of them gulp nervously and Santana just roll her eyes and ignore her.

They weren't even completely up the stairs before they heard music begin to thump loudly. Quinn shook her head this was not how she imagined her mother free weekend.

Rachel opened the door and gestured for Quinn to go in first following after her. She shut the door and locked it before turning around, stepping towards Quinn invading her personal space and lifted her eyes to lock with hazel ones. Rachel pushed herself up on her tiptoes and captured her girlfriend's lips in a passionate kiss. She ran her tongue alone the blonde's bottom lip silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Quinn parted her lips right away meeting Rachel's tongue with her own. Their tongues moved sensually against each other as Rachel slid one of her hands up Quinn's dress covered torso to put her hand over one of the blonde's breasts. She pinched her nipple lightly over the material while sucking her tongue into her mouth making her girlfriend whimper in response. Rachel broke the kiss panting, eyes fluttering open.

"Take off your panties" She stated in a deep voice filled with arousal.

"Wh-what? Baby, our friends are down there right now." Quinn said trying to catch her breath.

"Quinn, you said you would do whatever I wanted remember? Now I want you to Take. Off. Your. Panties. Now." Rachel demanded with nothing but a serious expression.

Quinn's breath hitched and she swallowed noisily but did as she was told flinging the lacy material across the room. Rachel didn't get like this often, all in charge and demanding, but when she did it was nothing but a turn on.

"Quinn do you remember when I misbehaved in glee club a few weeks ago and you said that I needed to be taught a lesson? What did you do then Quinn?"

"I-I uh I spanked you." Quinn stuttered out.

"Yes, you did. You spanked me so much I was sore and felt you for days after. And I loved it" She said as she looked up through long eyelashes before continuing. "But that's not what I have in mind for you babe. No, no I have a whole nother idea for you." As she reached into Quinn's drawer to pull something out. "Put these on"

Quinn's eyes widened comically. There in Rachel's hand were the vibrating panties that Quinn bought as a threat to warn Rachel that if she ever flirted with any of her ex-boyfriends again or anyone else for that matter she'd have to wear them all day at school with Quinn hanging on to the controller. "Rach, you can't be serious! I already apologized, I learned my lesson I won't flirt with anyone intentionally anymore I swear."

Rachel smirked. "Oh but I am serious Quinn. I'm _very_ serious actually. And you're going to do as I say, put these on or I will have no further option but to come up with an alternative punishment for your actions that will have you begging me to let you put the panties on."

Quinn nodded her head slightly and grabbed the panties, unenthusiastically slipping them on under her dress.

Rachel's smirk deepened as she fiddled with the remote pushing onto the first level.

*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

Quinn let out a squeak and clenched her eyes shut.

Opps, at least she thought it was the first level. You could barely hear the distinct buzzing noise but over the loud bass of the speakers downstairs no one would be able to notice.

"You are going to wear those panties for the rest of the night in the presence of our fellow glee clubbers and you are not to cum unless I allow you to. Which if you're lucky enough after you're little stunt today is at all. Do you understand Quinn?"

"Ye-Yessssss" Nodding frantically.

Rachel shut it off. And with that walked out Quinn's bedroom and descended the stairs, remote clutched in her hand. _This should be fun. _She thought with a devilish smile.

* * *

**A/N: I guess this is pretty much a filler chapter I just felt like Quinn deserved some punishment. I know I said there was only one part left last chapter but I lied, clearly this fic that was initially supposed to be a one-shot has taken off with a dirty mind of it's own. There'll be a part 5A and part 5B and then it will be over. Thanks for the reviews! You guys don't even know how much I love receiving them and how excited I get over them :)**

SoOoOo... who wants more? ;)


	5. Chapter 5A

**Title:** Teasingly Pleasing Part 4B  
**Disclaimer: **This is complete fiction.I do not own anything just the mistakes I make.  
**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoilers:** Up to date.

**Summary:** Takes place in senior year. Rachel and Quinn are in an established relationship they get into an argument which results in lots of teasing and both girls withholding sex who will give in? NC-17 for a reason.

* * *

**_Quinn_**

_This is going to be torture. _Quinn thought as she stood in her bedroom trying to muster up the courage to go downstairs. _Maybe she'll take it easy on me._ She gave herself a quick nod and exited the comfort of her bedroom to go downstairs where her friends and very evil girlfriend waited. All thoughts of Rachel taking it easy on her completely vanished before she made it passed the last few stairs when a jolt of pleasure went straight to her core. She grabbed the edge of the wall to hoist herself up and prevent her from stumbling off the last two steps. When she felt the pulsing subside after a few seconds she climbed down the last few stairs, eyes locking with Rachel's as she sat on one of the couches next to Blaine and Tina while Kurt and Mercedes sang some karaoke. Rachel's eyes looked as though they were silently laughing at her and she had the most evil smile placed upon those perfect lips of hers. Puck, Artie, Mike, Lauren and Sam were in the kitchen looking occupied in a game of beer pong. Santana and Brittany weren't in sight but she didn't want to think about what those two were up to, in her house. She groaned and just as she was about to make her way to her girlfriend Finn appeared in front of her.

She looked up to his face doing her best to give him a silent look saying 'right now is not the time to fuck with me' look.

He swallowed nervously. "Look Quinn I just wanted to come up to you and apologize for the way I've been and for how I reacted to your relationship with Rachel… at first I didn't think you guys were for real but now I see that you guys are… you make her happy and I'm happy you guys are happy."

She eyed him carefully with a raised eyebrow. "Are you drunk?"

"What? No! I'm designated driver" He said with his dopey smile. "So, umm friends?" he asked as he chuckled nervously.

"Ye-AHH!" She gritted her teeth and grabbed onto the nearest thing she could find which happened to be Finn's shoulders as she felt an electric pulse coursing through her. She dug her nails into his shoulders and clenched her eyes shut.

"Quinn! Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and looked past Finn to see her girlfriend wink at her as she fiddled with the remote turning it up higher. Quinn whimpered.

"Quinn… you're scaring me… and kind of hurting me. Are you okay?" He asked again. She had her nails dug so deep into his shoulders they would more than likely leave bruises.

"Mhm" She squeaked. "So gooood" She said as she clenched her eyes closed again. She heard distant footsteps coming behind her.

"Q, I think your phone is vibrating." Brittany told her as she descended the stairs, pinkies locked with Santana. Leave it to Brittany to notice things no one else ever did. The vibrating stopped once again and Quinn slowly opened her eyes again. Santana, Brittany and Finn were eyeing her; Brittany was just smiling while Finn and Santana looked at her with weird expressions. Santana just shrugged and pulled Brittany along with her to the kitchen. She let go of Finn finally and let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Sorry, I just have a really bad headache... and umm... yeah sorry!" She said as she made her way to the living room, ignoring the confused look he was still giving her.

Quinn threw herself into the love seat, glaring at her girlfriend who was still wearing the evil smile.

[x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x]

The next hour and a half was complete torture. Every time someone would come up to Quinn to start a conversation Rachel would turn on the vibrations varying from low thrumming to the highest level make Quinn squirm with needed release. Drinking wasn't an option because when she got a drink earlier that night Rachel had the audacity to turn the damn vibrating panties up to the highest level with no warning causing Quinn to spill some of her drink on Lauren, who then wanted to kick her ass all over the kitchen floor. But somehow she was able to blame it on Santana and that resulted in a heated exchange of words between the two and Puck had to intervene and prevent his girlfriend from wiping the floor with Santana much like she did in Junior year.

Quinn was in the kitchen leaning against the counter with her head tilted toward the ceiling, while everyone else was in the living room. She was seriously considering just apologizing to Rachel about everything and ending this little game that got taken too far. But she couldn't do that especially because of what Rachel had done to her the night before, working her up to the edge and leaving her like that. Sure, what she had done today was wrong but she was obviously being punished for it right now, and handling it like a champ.

*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

Her thoughts were interrupted by a low pulsing at her core once again and she groaned.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that?"

Rachel walked up to her girlfriend kissing her exposed neck, as she continued to stare up at the ceiling. "Enjoying the party baby?"

Quinn chuckled dryly "Not hardly." Crossing her legs find some relief from the throbbing, desperately needing release after all the teasing. She brought her gaze down to look into chocolate orbs that were eyeing her intently.

As Rachel studied her squirming girlfriend and the dark hazel eyes that were almost a fierce green now, she put on a fake pout. "Aw, does Quinn need to cum?" Rachel asked as she scrapped her nails along one of Quinn's inner thighs, making her knees shake a little.

"Stop toying with me Rach. I'm about a few frustrated minutes away from taking things into my own ha-ANDDSSS! Oh god, "She shut her eyes as the low thrumming grew and sent pulsing through her whole body.

"I don't think that's such a good idea baby. You've been doing so good thus far, we wouldn't want to mess that up now would we?" Rachel asked as she took Quinn's trembling lip between her teeth. Quinn shook her head 'no'. "Such a good girl, Quinn" She cooed before reaching her right hand in blonde locks and pulling the blonde into a searing kiss, while her left hand continued to draw patterns on her inner thigh. Their tongues met, neither girl caring to fight for dominance. They needed this. Rachel removed her hand from her girlfriend's thigh and placed it onto her hip moving to stand in between Quinn's legs. She lifted her thigh to rub against her and could feel the vibrations. She removed her mouth from Quinn's to place heated kisses and nips on her neck, stopping to suck on her throbbing pulse point. Quinn's knees weakened and she had grab onto Rachel's shoulders to steady herself, her lips were parted panting for breaths.

"I need you Rachel." Quinn said between breaths as Rachel continued to work at her neck and was moving her hands all over her body.

Rachel pulled back to look into her girlfriend's hazel eyes mirroring the lust she felt, because God she needed her too, so much. Rachel turned the vibrating panties off and their lips met in another heated kiss forgetting all about the members of the glee club just a few steps away. Rachel trailed one of her hands down Quinn's body again, stopping to knead one of her breasts for minute before venturing downward. When she reached the hem of her dress she ran her fingers up Quinn's left thigh, she pushed the panties aside and groaned feeling Quinn's drenched center.

"God, you're so wet Quinn."

Quinn whimpered and bucked her hips in response she couldn't find words as Rachel continued to run her fingers through her folds.

"Oh my god! Ew, stop that shit and get your disgusting asses out there we're gonna play Truth or Dare." Santana interrupted them before walking, or more like running out of the kitchen making disgusted noises.

Quinn grumbled a few incoherent words and cusses. "Can we just get rid of them?"

"No", Rachel replied reluctantly removing her fingers, trying to get her thoughts together. If they would have continued, who would have lost, she thought as she gathered her senses. She didn't care and obviously neither did Quinn but she was having a little too much fun with the teasing tonight.

"Can I go upstairs and take these off? I think you've tortured me enough tonight don't you?" Quinn asked.

"Not hardly." She started before moving in to whisper in her girlfriend's ear "But I promise if you continue to be good, I'll take _good_ care of you." Making Quinn let out a shuddery breath.

They exited the kitchen, everyone already gathered in a messy circle.

"What took you guys so long?" Puck asked.

"Hopefully sterilizing the damn kitchen." Santana muttered. And Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get on with this." _So you guys can hurry up and get out of here. _

[x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x]

They were well into the game 45 minutes later. Puck was just stepping back into the Fabray house; they made him run around the block in just his boxers. He chose Rachel.

"Dare." And everyone eyed her; they expected her to choose 'Truth'

"I dare you and Santana to go next door and sing Santana's 'new and improved' version of 'Trouty mouth'" Puck said with a smirk, as Sam face palmed and everyone laughed. Rachel didn't mind a performance was a performance, and neither did Santana she loved her song.

They didn't even get to finish the first verse before the neighbors were threatening to call the police, she then proceeded to bang on the door yelling that they should be lucky she graced them with the presence of her incredible voice at all. Puck had to throw her over his shoulder and bring her back into the living room, everyone still laughing uncontrollably.

It was Rachel's turn to choose and she eyed the group carefully, when her eyes fell on her girlfriend an idea came to her mind.

"Quinn, I dare you to kiss Santana."

"WHAT?"

"Hell no. I am not kissing Juno."

"That would be hot" Brittany said while clapping her hands enthusiastically.

Followed by some whistles and cat calls and some disgusted noises, probably from Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes.

"You guys know what you have to do if you don't follow through with a dare."

"Ugh, let's just get this over with blondie." Santana said as she moved on her knees in the middle of the circle.

Quinn looked to her girlfriend who had her evil smile in place again. Quinn hesitantly crawled towards Santana on her knees to meet her. Just as their lips were about to touch Quinn felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her core and bit down on Santana's lip.

"What the fucking fuck was that Tubbers?" Santana yelled while holding her lip.

"You really should answer your phone Quinn," Brittany said after. And Rachel shut it off giggling profusely along with the rest of the New Directions.

Quinn opened her eyes and spoke in a low threatening voice "Everyone. Get. Out. I don't care where the hell you go just get out." She couldn't take it anymore.

[x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x]

Quinn followed them as they left to shut the door behind them and locked it. When she turned around Rachel was standing a distance away, remote still clutched in her hand.

"I'm not playing this damn game anymore Rachel."

"Oh, you mean this game?" She asked as she turned it up and started the pulsating through Quinn's core again. Quinn closed her eyes and let her head fall against the back of the door with a thud. "I'll take care of you Quinn; all you need to do is tell me you're sorry." Rachel stated as she turned the vibrating panties off.

"I already did! I apologized earlier about that stupid boy." Quinn spat back.

"I'm not talking about _that_. I'm talking about you ignoring me and saying that I couldn't withhold, which started all this."

Quinn stared at her girlfriend, reading her face searchingly. "Or else what?"

Rachel fumbled a little at that. She wasn't expecting Quinn to put up a fight, she thought with all the teasing it would have been easy for her to get Quinn to give in. "Or you can take _matters_ into your own _hands_."

"Really Rach? Can you handle that, watching me fuck myself?" She called her bluff.

Rachel shifted slightly, "Yes…"

Quinn tweaked an eyebrow. She kept her eyes locked with Rachel's as she removed her cardigan and dropped it to the floor, her dress quickly following.

Rachel's hungry eyes widened as she took in the sight of her girlfriend clad only in a bra and panties. _She wouldn't, would she?_ Quinn shimmied out of the panties and kicked them away carelessly the light reflecting the wetness and Rachel groaned. She then reached behind her back to unhitch her bra and removed it at a teasingly slow and Rachel licked her lips as perky breasts came into view. Rachel's hungry gaze followed a hand that slid down the valley in between her breasts, over flexing abs, through neatly trimmed curls as the hand moved to slide through slickness. She leaned against the door and spread her legs a little for more room.

"Mmm… Rach I'm so wet, I wish it was your hand between my legs" Quinn said in a breathy voice.

"Fuck Quinn. Rub yourself, make yourself cum baby." Rachel demanded as she watched her girlfriend run her fingers through her own folds, feeling herself get wetter just watching the blonde.

Quinn gathered some of the wetness from her entrance and began rubbing tight circles over her clit, eyes locked with Rachel's. She moved into each connection of her hand with a roll of her hips, letting out small moans and whimpers. "Fuck Rachel, I'm so close already"

Rachel made her way over to her girlfriend capturing her lips in a hungry kiss before trailing her lips down to her neck to nip and suck at the skin she found, leaving marks along the way as she brought her mouth to perky breasts. As Quinn continued to bring herself closer to the edge she ran her tongue over a pink nipple, blowing cool air over it to harden before moving her mouth to the other. After all the teasing tonight she knew Quinn wouldn't last long.

Quinn's moans became louder and her thighs began to tremble with anticipation as she felt herself near the edge and with one last flick of her wrist as Rachel bit down on one of her nipples she came hard, tumbling over the edge in ecstasy repeating Rachel's name in a mantra. Rachel held her girlfriend up, supporting some of her weight as she shook through the tremors of her orgasm.

"I'm sorry… clearly you have more self-control then I thought you did." Quinn said between pants as she came back around.

Rachel beamed. "That was just so hot, I couldn't help but watch"

"I still would have rather it been you to make me cum" Quinn said with a pout.

Rachel chuckled, "That can be arranged we have all night" She said with a husky voice making Quinn shudder. "But I think we should take this upstairs, I don't think I'll be able to look at your front door the same anymore."

[x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x]

Quinn woke up several hours later, the sun still wasn't up, and she looked over to her clock on her nightstand'5:14A.M.' it read. She looked down to her girlfriend, who was still in a deep sleep, her brown locks splayed messily around her face. She smiled to herself as she remembered the long night they had, she probably could sleep well into the late afternoon if she allowed her to but Quinn had other plans. They needed to make up for lost time. She shot off the bed and went into her closet to get the box Santana had brought over yesterday morning.

**_Rachel_**

Rachel woke up from the feeling of a warm mouth on her body; she opened her eyes and saw Quinn running her tongue over her dusky nipples. "You'd think you'd have enough of that last night."

"Never" Quinn replied.

Rachel moved to wipe the sleep from her eyes but was stopped with resistance. "Quinn… what the hell is this?" Rachel asked. Both of her wrists were tied to the bed posts with silk scarves.

Quinn couldn't help the smile that took over her face. "So, I was up this morning and I realized something…" Quinn paused to move to her other nipple running her tongue over it before letting her teeth graze over it. "You've been making me apologize for all the things I've done this weekend and you've pretty much gotten away with everything."

Rachel let out a breath, "And you felt the need to tie me to the bed because…?"

"You see I expect an apology but I know you're too stubborn to give me one… So, we can do this one of two ways…" She trailed off to look up into Rachel's brown eyes. "You can apologize now and I will fuck you senseless until you feel me for weeks…" She trailed off again to sit up on her knees to give her girlfriend a better view.

Rachel eyes widened and she gasped as she took in the sight of her girlfriend's naked form, she had on a harness with a large gold dildo attached to it.

"Or you can be stubborn and not apologize and I will bring you to the edge without release as many times as it takes for you to apologize for what you did last night and Friday night." Quinn finished as Rachel continued to stare at the strap-on. This would be their first time using anything like it and maybe Santana got a little carried away ordering such a big size. Rachel was still a virgin before she and Quinn started having sex so 8 inches was a big difference compared to two fingers. "Rach, if you don't want-…"

"I want to!" She screamed a little to eagerly while licking her lips… "I want you…"

**_To be continued…

* * *

_**

** A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I apologize for any typos and stuff. Was this chapter okay? I don't know how I feel about it. I feel 'blah' today. Review and let me know. Bye bye. **


	6. Chapter 5B

**Title:** Teasingly Pleasing Part 5B/Part 5B

**Disclaimer:** This is complete fiction. I do not own anything just the mistakes I make.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoilers:** There are none.

**Summary:** Takes place in senior year. Rachel and Quinn are in an established relationship they get into an argument which results in lots of teasing and both girls withholding sex who will give in? NC-17 for a reason.

* * *

*****WARNING:** **This is pure smut 8) So, If you do not like reading SMUT. I must warn you to not read this. AT. ALL. Lol.*****

"_I want you…"_

Quinn's eyes rake over every inch of her girlfriend's perfect, tan body; Rachel lay on her bed, arms restrained, body quivering in anticipation. Her brown eyes dark with arousal, lips parted breathing roughly, hair strewn out messily; her eyes ventured downward tracing over the exposed flesh of her breasts, over the span of her toned abdomen, and bare sex yearning to be touched, tasted, and ravished. Quinn licked her lips in excitement and crawled up her body on her hands and knees hovering above her as to not poke her with the new appendage. She leaned down to capture the brunette's lips in a searing kiss that ignited her whole body with pleasure and sent heat straight to her core. As Rachel thrust her tongue into her mouth she sucked on it lightly before sliding her tongue out to play fight.

Rachel moaned into the kiss and pulled at her restraints as their tongues met and moved against one another sensually. She clamped her legs together to find some relief from the aching tension between her thighs. When Quinn broke the kiss, Rachel whimpered in protest only to arch into her when Quinn moved her heated kisses down her neck to nibble on her collarbone. "Quinn…" Rachel began between pants, "Touch me… please"

Quinn lifted her hazel eyes to gaze into brown orbs filled with lust and let a small smile take over her lips. "It's not easy is it baby? Wanting so badly to cum but not be able to do anything about it."

"Quinn… What you went through wasn't the same and you know it. You at least, had the option of touching yourself to relieve the aching. I don't!" Rachel whined.

Quinn's smile grew as she watched her girlfriend squirm with need. She leaned back down to run her tongue down the valley between her breasts moving to take her right nipple into her mouth and swirl her wet tongue around it, while kneading her other with her hand. "I never said it was the same… I just said it isn't easy is it?" Quinn asked as she moved her mouth to tease her girlfriend's other breast.

Rachel looked down through hooded eyelids as she tried to pull at her restraints again with no avail. She was throbbing now and her body felt like it was on fire. "Qu-Quinn… Pleeeeaseee" She begged.

"Say you're sorry for everything you did this weekend and I'll touch you exactly how you want me to, make you cum as many times as you want." Quinn stated breathily.

"I didn't do anything wrong! I have nothing to apologize for Quinn."

Quinn arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. _Looks like option number two it is._ "As you wish…" Quinn peppered small kisses down her abdomen traveling lower to her warm center. She pushed her thighs apart coming into view with Rachel's hot sex that was throbbing, begging to be touched. Her mouth watered, smelling her arousal and she blew a small breath over her making her buck her hips. Quinn lightly trailed her tongue over the length of her before applying more firm connections of her tongue causing the brunette to moan loudly. She trailed her tongue up to take her clit between her lips sucking it greedily, and spelling out random phrases with her tongue like "mine" and "say sorry" and Rachel arched completely off the bed with a scream. Quinn brought one of her arms to wrap around her abdomen to keep her from thrashing wildly and brought two of her fingers to tease at her entrance.

"Please… Quinn" Rachel said as she jerked her hips up at the contact.

Quinn detached her lips from the bundle of nerves. "Please what?"

"Make me cum, PLEASE!" Rachel shouted.

Quinn thrust her fingers into her, knuckle deep as she reattached her lips. She slammed into her at a fast pace that had her girlfriend mewling soft moans and noises. They fell into a rhythm as Quinn continued to thrust into her as her mouth worked at her clit until she felt Rachel's walls start to clamp down on her fingers and she pulled out of her.

"Nooo! Quinn! Please don't fucking stop. I'm so close please"

"Hm… This looks familiar doesn't it?" Quinn asked as she slid in with just her middle finger at a teasingly slow pace.

"Fuck…" Rachel said between pants as she pulled at her restraints roughly. "More… Please Quinn."

"Uh-uh. I gave you your options earlier baby… And apparently you chose not to apologize, it's only 6A.M." Quinn stated as she eyed the clock "My mom won't be home for another 12 hours… I can do this all day." As she continued to slowly slide in and out of her with her middle finger.

Rachel was panting so hard she thought she was going to pass out. She felt like she was going to die, this was sensual torture. "I'm sorry! Okay? I'm fucking sorry for everything this weekend. Now can you please make me cum?"

Quinn beamed. "With pleasure" She reentered her with three fingers and Rachel let out a scream of surprised pleasure. "Is it too much?"

"N-no. It's good."

Quinn slowly moved her fingers in and out of her scissoring them now and then to stretch her and get her ready for penetration later. As Rachel began to move her hips urgently in need of release Quinn sped up her fingers work. Rachel felt the familiar tightening in her abdomen and began letting out soft moans and incoherent words as she felt her body tense as a white heat coursed through her entire body and she tumbled over the edge whispering Quinn's name in her release. Quinn slowed her thrusts riding out her orgasm as she convulsed, her face contorted in ecstasy.

When Rachel came back around Quinn slowly extracted her fingers and moved to release Rachel's wrists from their restraints. She kissed each wrist as she looked down into her girlfriend's big brown eyes, "You're so beautiful", She said simply.

Rachel felt her heart flutter against her ribcage at the words and cupped Quinn's cheek pulling her down into a lingering kiss, tongues sliding against each other wetly. Rachel brought her free hand up sliding down Quinn's body; over her breasts, past her flexing abs, to grip the appendage. Quinn jerked her hips as Rachel slid her hand up and down the shaft making the insert rub against her clit.

"Is there something for you?" Rachel asked in wonder as she broke the kiss.

"Yeah…" Quinn answered huskily as she let her eyes flutter shut for a few seconds before slowly opening and locking with chocolate orbs in an intense stare.

"Are you sure you want to?"

Rachel swallowed the lump lodged in her throat and nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm sure"

Quinn took a deep breath and positioned herself to kneel between the brunette's thighs. She ran her hand through her girlfriend's folds gathering some of the abundant moisture she found and rubbed it along the length of the dildo. She leaned forward to hover above the brunette on one of her forearms as her other hand gripped the shaft and ran the head of it through Rachel's wet center positioning it at her entrance. Quinn gazed into her dark eyes filled with lust and nervousness silently asking for permission to enter her. Rachel bit her lip and nodded once.

Quinn slowly slid into her to the hilt as she moved her arms on either side of the diva's head, stopping when she felt Rachel dig her nails into her shoulders. Rachel's eyes were screwed shut and she was biting her lip hard. "Baby? Do you want me to stop"

"No… just… give me a minute. It's kind of big." Rachel said as she opened her eyes, It wasn't excruciating pain or anything just mild discomfort.

Quinn nodded and peppered soothing kisses over any skin she found fighting the urge to thrust in and out of her girlfriend. She felt a tug on her blonde locks and connected their lips in a reassuring kiss. Quinn moved her lips down Rachel's jaw to her neck as she sucked and nipped at her pulse point, leaving marks as she did.

"You can move now… just… go slow", Rachel said with a breath as she started to writhe against her.

Quinn nodded and she braced herself up on her forearm again so she could watch her girlfriend's face to see if it'd be too much for her. She slowly slid out of her to the tip before sliding back in, building a slow pace so her girlfriend could get acquainted with the feeling. After several minutes of moving into her at an agonizingly slow pace, Rachel began to move her hips in time with Quinn's thrusts.

"Quinn… faster" Rachel panted, her brows furrowed in pleasure. She felt Quinn pick up her pace and start moving into her faster, the ridges of the dildo rubbing against her walls deliciously.

Quinn buried her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck, grunting from the exertion of the exercise and the feeling of the insert rubbing against her clit amazingly. Rachel wrapped her legs around the blonde and fisted her hands in her hair. They built a rhythm to the pounding of their hearts as they moved against each other.

"Fuck. Quinn harder."

Quinn moved to lift one of Rachel's legs over her shoulder and pounded into her at a relentless pace.

"Fuck! Yes! I'm so close baby" The new position had Quinn going in deeper making Rachel feel things she never felt before. And with a few well timed thrusts Rachel's walls clenched around the dildo as she came hard screaming Quinn's name over and over again.

Quinn continued to thrust into her quivering girlfriend until she felt herself explode in ecstasy collapsing atop of her. They stayed like that; Quinn buried into her, both girls' bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat vibrating against one another, breathing irregularly. Quinn sat up on her knees and pulled out of the brunette, the silicone was glistening with Rachel's juices and cum.

"I win." Quinn stated smugly.

"Wh-what?" Rachel asked as she leaned up on her elbows.

"I win. You said sorry first" She answered simply with a smug smile on her lips.

"We'll call it a temporary draw" Rachel replied with a huff

Quinn was about to protest but was distracted as the brunette got up, and crawled on her hands and knees stopping in front of her.

Rachel ran her small hands up the porcelain skin of her girlfriend's thighs before grabbing the dildo with one of her hands.

"Baby, what are you—"She cut herself off as her breath hitched at seeing what the brunette did next.

Rachel wrapped her lips around the silicone moaning wantonly at tasting herself on it, taking inch by inch into her mouth.

Quinn threw her head back as she felt the insert rub against her sensitive clit and looked back down at her girlfriend, who was looking back up at her through thick eyelashes as she deep throated the dildo. That whole no gag reflex thing? Was just wow, because seeing the brunette take in every inch of the glistening dildo was one of the sexiest things Quinn had ever seen. She fisted her hands in brown locks as she continued to suck the dildo.

Rachel let the dildo slide out of her mouth with a 'pop' as she looked up into Quinn's hooded hazel eyes, "Do you like me sucking your dick Quinn?"

Quinn nodded as she stared at those plump, bruised lips when Rachel ran her tongue over them. "Get on your hands and knees. I want to take you from behind." Quinn demanded.

Rachel shuddered and felt a rush of heat rush to her core at just the thought of it. She scrambled on the bed and got into the desired position. She whipped her head back to glare at her girlfriend when she felt a harsh sting on her backside as Quinn positioned herself to kneel between her legs.

"Look at you Rachel you're insatiable you know that?" Quinn asked as she landed another slap on her ass. "Your pussy is just begging to be fucked again."

Rachel whimpered and pushed her ass back in response. "Quinn… Please…"

"Please what Rachel?" Quinn asks as she takes in the sight of her girlfriend on her hands and knees.

"Please fuck me… fuck me hard Quinn."

Quinn aligned the dildo at her entrance and buried it deep inside her wet slit, grabbed onto her hips and began to pump into her at a fast pace.

Rachel was backing into each thrust and was moaning loudly as Quinn continued to pound her, the sounds of their wet skin slapping against one another were reverberating against the walls.

Quinn's body was trembling and aching from the exertion of slamming into her girlfriend. When she felt the pull in her lower abdomen as she got closer, she leaned forward and grabbed a fist full of brown hair and pulled making Rachel arch her back.

"FUCK! Quinn!" Rachel screamed as the new angle hit her in all the right ways. Quinn slid her free hand over her side, down her stomach and in between her legs and began rubbing and pinching the bundle of nerves vigorously. She wasn't going to last much longer, but neither was Quinn.

As Quinn gave into her orgasm she continued to thrust into her girlfriend and with one last pinch of her clit Rachel quickly followed screaming so loud Quinn was sure her neighbors had heard, her walls contracted around the dildo so hard she swore she could feel it. Rachel collapsed on the bed, Quinn falling atop of her, as they let their bodies cool down and breathing slow. When Quinn came back around she slid the dildo out of her girlfriend and unharnessed herself dropping the strap-on to the floor.

"That was… just… wow… I love you" Quinn panted as she laid onto her back.

Rachel mumbled something into the pillow that Quinn thought sounded like "I love you too" Rachel was already gone. Quinn threw the sheet over their bodies and snuggled up into her girlfriend, thinking they should play this game more often as she let sleep over take her body.

**\\END/**

**

* * *

**

**A/N2: Thank you to all the people that followed this fic. And especially for those of you that REVIEWED. You guys have no idea how much enjoyed reading them **** If anyone has any prompts/fic ideas feel free to message me or leave an anonymous review with the idea. Leave a review one last time? ;)**


End file.
